Si la quieres
by ayakakomatsu
Summary: Este en un song fic,leanlo para descubrir la pareja, es mi primer fic y el primero en español de SoN


_**Quieres decirle que la quieres mas que a nadie,**_

_**y como amiga que consejo puedo darte,**_

_**dile que tú sin ella no podrás vivir,**_

_**lo que por mi nunca llegaste a sentir,**_

Hoy viniste a mi casa, pero no me buscabas a mí, la buscabas a ella… a mi hermana. Salí a recibirte en la sala, y te vi llorando, no sabes Spencer como se me parte el corazón cuando te veo así, ver a un ángel llorar hace que me sienta muy mal. Llego hasta ti y no dudas ni un momento en abrazarme, yo me sorprendo pero correspondo tu abrazo.

¿Qué te pasa Spence?- te pregunto mientras acaricio tu cabello, esa cabellera rubia digna de una diosa, que no me deja olvidarte desde que te conocí.

Es que Ashley y yo tuvimos una pelea- me respondes entre tus llantos, y te abrazas más fuerte de mí.

Oh! Que mal. – solo puedo decir eso, por que en mi mente tengo un dilema, la tonta de mi hermana te lastimo otra vez, ella no te valora mi amor, si tu te fijases en mi, te haría la mujer mas feliz del mundo. – ¿Y por que pelearon?- te pregunto para romper el silencio que se formo.

Te separas de mí, para verme a los ojos. – Es que se puso celosa de una amiga nueva, pero ella sabe que yo la adoro, no se por que duda de mi amor.

Tu sabes como es mi hermana- te respondo – pero al tener celos demuestra que te ama – créeme Spencer que si tu fueras mi novia, me pondría celosa de cualquiera que te mirase, pero esto no puedo decírtelo por que es un secreto.

_**Y en tus ojos puedo ver esa ternura,**_

_**la ansiedad y el amor y la locura,**_

_**y en mi mente solamente puedo ver,**_

_**la dulce entrega de tus besos a su piel,**_

Al escucharme, sonríes, creo que ya te hice sentir mejor.

Kyla muchas gracias – me respondes muy alegremente mientras te secas las lagrimas. Me miras tiernamente con tus bellos ojos azules, tu mirada es tan tierna, tan hermosa.

De nada Spencer, además Ashley no puede estar ni un segundo sin ti. – Igual yo, no puedo estar ni un segundo sin ti.

Al mencionarte a mi hermana, cambia totalmente tu mirada, primero es una mirada llena de amor, después de sonrojas¿que estarás pensando mi amor? De seguro imaginas las noches de pasión que tienes con mi hermana, y no puedo evitar agachar la mirada.

_**Y me muero al tener que admitir,**_

_**que te vez bien con ella,**_

Es cierto, tú no eres para mí, además son la pareja perfecta, mi hermana es todo reventón y tu eres mas calmada, se complementan. Tal vez fue por que la conociste primero, si tu me hubieras conocido antes a mi, habría tenido la oportunidad de conquistarte, pero no es así, pero es mas fácil pensar en el hubiera que aceptar que me muero por no poder estar contigo.

_**Si la quieres,**_

_**anda decirle te quiero,**_

_**no debes perder ni un momento sin ella,**_

_**ella te espera y yo me quedo aquí,**_

¿Qué te pasa Kyla?- Me preguntas con preocupación en tu voz.

Eh… no nada, no me pasa nada, es solo que estaba pensando la mejor manera para que te reconcilies con Ashley. – Aun en estos momentos, que podrían ser mi única oportunidad de ganar tu amor, pienso primero en tu felicidad y no en la mía, y se que tu felicidad es mi hermana no yo.

_**Si la quieres,**_

_**anda decirle te amo,**_

_**mereces tenerla en tus brazos pa siempre,**_

_**contigo pa siempre y yo me quedo aquí,**_

_**si la quieres,**_

¿Y que piensas que me ayude a reconciliarme con Ash?- Me preguntas otra vez, ahora con emoción en tu voz y en tus ojos.

Pues podrías comprarle unas flores, unos globos y decirle cuanto la quieres, a Ashley le bastara con que le demuestres tu amor, para que se le bajen los celos. – Te doy sugerencias aunque con ellas mi dolor aumente.

Tienes razón Kyla, muchas gracias, no sabes el bien que me ha hecho el que me escucharas y me apoyaras, amigas como tu hay muy pocas- Me dices eso y después me abrazas fuertemente. Yo te abrazo con ganas, como queriendo que ese abrazo nunca termine, por que es lo mas cerca que te puedo tener de mi.

Iré a buscarla a Gray Bar, supongo que estará allí, y le diré lo mucho que la amo, que sin ella no puedo vivir.¡ Bye nos vemos luego!- Lo dices muy alegremente Spencer. Te acompaño a la salida, nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla por supuesto.

Te veo marchar, a buscar a mi hermana, mientras mi corazón se rompe, pero es tu felicidad y yo lo entiendo.

_**Si la quieres**_

****

**_Este es mi primer song fic, y es el primero de South Of Nowhere en español que se publica en esta pagina._**

****

**_Espero sus comentarios_**

****

**_muchas graciaas_**

****

**_At' Ayaka Komatsu_**


End file.
